Modern warfare has placed increased emphasis on the need for mobility, rapid deployment of men and their armaments, and reduced logistical support. A lightweight, readily-portable mortar system has been a long sought after goal to assist infantry personnel in moving rapidly into offensive firing positions with minimum assistance from supportive groups.
The problem with the present mortar system is that it relies upon a heavy metal base plate to support the rear end of the mortar tube or cannon. Prior art methods for achieving weight reduction mainly focus on simple material substitution, without significant structural changes in design to effect a meaningful weight reduction.